mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Selfstuck
Summary Selfstuck is a fanventure that starts out on the same planet Earth that Homestuck does, and follows a group of slightly older people as they attempt to navigate their way into and through their session. While Homestuck is considered a 'Coming of Age' story, Selfstuck is more along the lines of 'Coming to your Senses'. It runs in parallel to the original comic, with callbacks, references and repercussions passing to and fro with no direct affect to established canon. It is currently written ( Pulled out the rectum of ) and drawn ( Copy-Pasted Together ) solely by MSPA forum user Rob 'Recyth' Mangham and features several versions of himself as plot relevant characters. It has featured almost daily updates since the 5th of May 2012 and has accumulated 158 panels, including many gifs and 6 flashes as of this edit ( 6/30/12 ). It can be viewed only on the MSPA Forums here but will be mirrored on the mspfanventures site at the end of the first thread. The art style varies between traditional sprites, an adapted version thereof and 'realistic'. The artistry is steadily improving as updates progress. Characters Robert 'Rob' Mangham Introduced in the first update, Rob is the 'player' representation of the author and is not to be confused with him or his Author Avatar. Rob is an 18 year old glasses wearing British Male Gamer who spends most of his time shut up in his bedroom; he is plagued by chronic migraines and a wide variety of delusions but remains highly intelligent, albeit extremely lazy and easily distracted. He is known to be a proficient fighter with conventional weaponry, though evidence to this effect has yet to be shown, as the bout of Strife in which he engages his mother in is entirely verbal. Rob's supposed skill is backed up with the Man Grit assigned to him as an Adult Male, which is displayed when he forces his Cruxtruder to open by turning the wheel hard enough. His current strife deck allocation is set to Bladekind with his father's replica katana equipped. His chumhandle is apatheticCombatant, but he normally uses the VOIP chat client Spype. Rob uses the Free Will fetch modus, which was gifted to him, along with two empty strife decks, by a future/parallel universe incarnation of himself along with a copy of the Sburb Beta Client and Server disks. With this sylladex he is able to 'captchalogue' and retrieve any item of small to large mass as long as he literally wants to. If the sylladex detects apathy, or a lack of 'free will' then it locks itself and becomes unusable until it detects the return of 'free will'. If an item is captchalogued whilst at capacity, Rob must choose one item to replace, whereupon his true desire to keep either object is balanced and the loser is ejected. Rob has begun playing Sburb with Lily Moore, who he met through the random encounter feature on pesterchum the day of the comic's beginning, as his server player. Lily has accidentally prototyped the collectible Shrek Bust with Rob's Kernelsprite to create the Shreksprite. Rob's aspect and class have not officially been stated, though clues are present in the narrative. Lily Moore Introduced in the 41st panel, Lily is a 16 year old American girl, who is the heiress to Mooretech, a computer hardware firm with a large share in Skaianet. She is intelligent and physically active, but her status as an heiress and star student has made it impossible for her to make any real friends. As a result she maintained a Pesterchum account with hundreds of chums on her chumroll which she talked to regularly, until her computer couldn't handle it anymore and she was forced to delete it. Lily's current chumhandle is curiousInquisitor, though it was previously graciousTechnician. Lily's main hobby is tinkering with clocks and other machinery, with strife decks set to Hammerkind, Wrenchkind and Scrwdrvrkind respectively, though she has recently misplaced her Hammerkind and Scrwdrvrkind decks, and a Fetch Modus called the Toolbox modus, which functions like a Stack Modus, but allows her to access the top three cards of her deck at any given time. It is also fitted with a dump command to eject her entire sylladex's contents into a heap close to her should she choose to activate it. Lily has also shown an interest in Old Western movies, a television show from her childhood called Forest Bureau of Investigations and computer games. Her class and aspect have not been officially stated, though clues are present in the narrative. Charlie 'Chuck' Song Introduced in the 70th panel, Chuck is a 16 year old American boy, the son of one of Skaianet's lead programmers and cousin to Lily Moore on her mother's side of the family. He is a world renowned gaming professional who captains a team of equally skilled men and women. Chuck lives in a secluded condo in the middle of a forest, close to the Lalonde residence and the Skaianet Laboratory at which his father works, though he has had little interaction with the Lalonde family personally. Chuck subscribes to the principal of Social Darwinism, but only to the extent that it benefits him and allows him to be #1 in everything he does. He does not appear to be fond of his cousin, due to her constant pestering of him on Pesterchum, his chumhandle for which being gamingAvarice. His fetch modus is the Retro Gaming modus. It's based on old school rpg inventory management systems, and functions on a turnstyle system. It appears to create space as it is needed, and whenever Chuck wishes to captchalogue something he must perform the ITEM GET ritual from the Legend of Zelda, causing a fanfare and blinding light. At this time, Chuck's Strife Deck Allocation, class and aspect are not known, though hints for his class and aspect are present in the narrative. Angela 'Anne' Mardale Introduced in the 84th panel, Anne is an 18 year old American woman who ran away from home at the age of 15 to escape her abusive and controlling father's influence. She lives in an apartment bulding, and does not leave during Spring and Summer, originally to avoid being sent back to her father, but now as an adult it is more like a habit. Anne spends her time at her computer, trolling people on the internet with unique tactics revolving around the weaponising of romance novel dialogue, or completing comissioned tasks as a consultant programmer, for which she has earned a vast number of prestigious awards, to the extent that her strife specibus has been allocated to the Trophykind abstrata, albeit until she acquires a better weapon. She received a copy of beta through her job as a programmer, but the details have not been fully explored. Her Fetch Modus is a homemade one, which she calls the 'Adventure' modus. It's functions include being able to captchalogue anything from small to massive scale, in the same manner that a Wallet modus is able to captchalogue a car, from up to ten feet away. Anne considers one person alone to be an actual 'friend' though she has a handful of acquaintances she interacts with every so often. This person being Rob, who she met shortly after moving into her apartment in an internet forum whilst looking for people to troll. Rob befriended her after countering her attempts to troll him, and she appears to trust him completely, as he is privy to certain details about her history and is the person she turns to when her emotional state gets the better of her. Another acquaintance of note is 'Philostopheles' who also is in posession of Sburb. Anne's aspect and class have not been officially stated, though clues are contained in the narrative. Todd O'Halloran A depressed 16 year old young man who lives with his Greek culture obsessed father in Boston, which he wishes to rectify as soon as possible so he can become a pilot. He is averse to meat after some unexplained incident with a pig corpse and experiences strange prophetic dreams of a golden city. He is friends with Rob and Anne prior to the adventures start. Category:Adventures Category:Serious Category:Comedy Category:Horror